


Our Souls Inked With This Black Hue

by NekoMida



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character wearing larger character's clothing, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Small emotional hurt/comfort, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wingfic, adventures in the woods and it's raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: A walk in the woods leaves more questions than answers.
Relationships: Kairi & Cloud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Our Souls Inked With This Black Hue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).



Kairi refused to believe that everything in the world had happened to her because she was a princess of pure heart. Instead, she tried to defy every moment that seemed it would be right--which is how she found herself in the forest with Cloud, soaking wet because of a stormfront that had rolled in on them. And Cloud was as quiet as ever, his singular wing curled around his back.

She thought it had disappeared; it hardly ever showed now that they were older and had fought more battles. Sora and Riku were doing their part to restore balance to the world, but here she was, a Keyblade in hand, and yet still unable to catch up to the strides that her two closest friends had made. At least, not yet; she’d catch up to them and prove she was just as strong, and not some damsel in distress.

Speaking of distress...Cloud was staring at her through the pouring rain, his cloak pulled from his shoulders to drape over her head. Kairi looked surprised for a moment, raising a brow but knowing better than to ask.

“...you’re going to catch a cold. Tifa would never forgive me. Or Sora.” A ghost of a smile on his lips before he turned around, the heavy sword shouldered as if it weighed nothing. 

“Thanks. I do appreciate it.” She stared down at her hands, fiddling with the keychain there. There was a mark on there that had been there before, something that looked like a star. “Hey...do you have a mark like this? Maybe we should get out of the rain.” If things in this world could be tampered with using as little as possible, then a mark wouldn’t be out of the question.

Cloud stared at her, before turning her hand to view the mark. “It’s a soul mark. Nothing caused by the rain.” He said it pensively, as if it hurt to speak about. “You’ve got someone out there thinking of you, for it to appear so strongly.”

“Do you have one?” Kairi questioned him, wondering if that was how he knew what it was.

“Used to.” His glove was pulled off, and he held out his hand to her, a different mark on his skin in the same place. Cloud’s, however, was faded, scarred over as if it was damaged. “Something happened to my soul-mate.”

Kairi frowned, listening quietly as he explained. “I’m sorry.” He simply shrugged, and nodded towards the path they were taking. 

“It was a long time ago. That’s why I wanted my memories back. I don’t know what happened.” Cloud’s fingers twisted, and his eyes became dark, the wing at his back flaring upwards into the rain to shield his face. “But I found nothing. You should also know…”

A gasp left Kairi’s lips, and her shoulders itched, the skin stretching slightly. Cloud looked over her, and dragged her to a rock so she could sit. He lifted the cloak upwards, before letting out a hum. “I thought so.”

“What?” It worried her, and Kairi felt jumpy in her own skin. “What else should I know?!” Feathers tickled at her arm, and Cloud let a smile fill his face.

“Soul-mate marks appear for residents of Radiant Gardens, but sometimes there’s more. And looks like you got the ‘more’, Kairi.” He reached behind her, and lifted up the cloak to reveal two small wings, tinged a soft pink color that matched her dress. “Those with strong soul bonds grow wings.”

That was new. She frowned, and the wings fluttered behind her, lifting the frown slightly. "Is that normal?"

"Usually happens with a strong bond---or multiple soulmates." Cloud stood, his own wing flicking water away. "Either way, you're going to have to learn to deal with them. We could go to Merlin, if you like, or Yen Sid. They have ways of concealing them."

"Maybe. It'll take some getting used to....but I think we should finish up our assignment here." Kairi stood, the sensation of her new appendages making her feel off-balance. "And maybe you could tell me more about how the wings work, while we're at it?"

"Sure." Cloud gave a slight nod, and motioned towards the path. "Lead on, Kairi. I'll follow." They still had a ways to go, and Kairi led them deeper into the woods, where she would surely put to rest the idea of being some pitiful damsel. She would prove herself--and Cloud was willing to help her do it.


End file.
